


Alistar's Shitpost Fics (For the Commonwealth)

by Anonymous



Category: untagged - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My friend wrote these fics and they need to be archived.Here's the carrd archive btw: https://gonewronggonesexual.carrd.co/
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Spiderman Underwear

One day, while Andrew was doing his daily prayers at his Zubin shrine, he got a call. He picked up his fossil of a phone and answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey! it Zoob. Wanna have a sleepover?" Zubin asked.

"Why right now? Don't these kind of things need to be planned?" Andrew replied. 

"i mean, yeah, but i rented a bunch of mary kate and ashley movies from blockbuster and i was hoping you could come watch them with me." Zubin said. 

"i'm on my way" Andrew said excitedly and slammed the phone on the table, then immediatly picked it up and put it in his pocket. He hurriedly packed a pair of dinosaur pajama's, an extra outfit, and rushed out the door. He hopped on the bus to head to zubin's. (TIMESKIP) Andrew arrived at Zubin's place; it was a small apartment with a dead rose bush outside the window. Andrew knocked on the deep blue door, almost the same shade as Zubin's tie. Zubin answered the door. 

"Hey! i just realized i don't have any food so we need to go get some." Zubin said, the word racing out of his mouth. 

"But i jus-" 

"Right now." Zubin interupted andrew and dragged him to his car. Andrew moved a pile of garbage from the passenger's seat. 

"Sorry for the mess, i let Joe borrow my car and this happened." Zubin gestured at the messy car. Andrew sat in the passenger's seat as Zubin revved the engine. "Come on dude, its fuckin pizza time!"

Andrew buckled his seatbelt, and they were off. Zubin turned on the radio and it turned out, his favorite song was on: All star, by smashmouth. Zoob began singing at the top of his lungs to the best song on earth.

"He is such a dork, if only he knew how i feel about him." Andrew thought, spaced out on Zubin's face. 

"C'mon, sing with me!" Zubin exclaimed, snapping Andrew out of his trance. Andrew began nervously singing along, embarrassed about being caught. The two idiots arrived at a domino's pizza, and ordered some pepperoni 2 pizza. While they waited they decided to get some starbuck's. Since it was winter they both ordered hot cocoa. They went outside and sat on a nearby bench. Andrew started shivering and thought "shit, why didn't i bring a coat." Zubin noticed Andrew's shivering. 

"Here" Zubin said, taking off his hoodie and offering it to Andrew. "you need this more than i do."

Zubin gave Andrew a warm smile. 

"Oh, no no no no, you keep it, its yours." Andrew nervously stuttered. 

"No really, i don't want you to get sick." Zubin said, handing his hoodie to Andrew. Andrew reluctantly took the hoodie, blushing at Zubin's kind words, and put it on. Andrew's heart started beating faster, as andrew was engulfed in warmth. 

"Than-thank you." Andrew mumbled.

"You're welcome!" Zubin smiled. The two continued to have a pleasant conversation, as Andrew got lost in Zubin's eyes. The conversation came to a halt as the two heard a domino's employee call out  
"I'VE GOT A PEPPERONI 2 PIZZA FOR MR.SUKONDEZE!" Andrew and Zubin chuckled, they grabbed the pizza and a 2 liter of coke, then paid. They headed to the car, Andrew gently set down the pizza on the dashboard, and got into the car. Once the two got home they set the pizza on the table and basked in its glory. 

"Its amazing." Zubin said in awe.

"Its so beautiful, i don't think i can eat it" Andrew marveled at the glorious pie. After all the joking they finally sliced the pizza, and chowed down. Zubin tried to open the soda, but it sprayed all over him. 

"SHIT! Not my favorite shirt!" Zubin cried, mourning over his zubin bus shirt. Zubin headed towards his room to look for a shirt. 

"DARNIT!" Zubin shouted. 

"I DONT HAVE ANY SHIRTS" 

"You can borrow mine." Andrew offered. 

"its not the same." Zubin sighed. He took of his sticky soda covered shirt, revealing his scrawny body. Andrew's face turned red. 

"Hey, you okay, Andy?" Zubin worried. 

"Yeah, i'm good." Andrew said nervously, trying to stop blushing. 

"Hey, you know what time it is?" Zubin asked.

"its 9:37pm." Andrew replied. 

"Nooooo, its movie time!" Zubin beamed, holding up a bunch of movies. Andrew looked at Zubin's butt as he began to put the dvd in.

"Damn, he thicc" Andrew thought. Zubin went to his room and came back with a large quilted blanket. The two sat on the couch, sharing the large blanket, Andrew rested his head on Zubin's shoulder. Andrew began to fall asleep, a small smile on his face, Zubin fell asleep soon after. Andrew woke up in the middle of the night, realizing he was snuggling with Zubin, he started blushing. He slowly moved out of the blanket fort, trying not to rouse Zubin's sleeping figure. Andrew tip toed into the kitchen to make some tea to calm his nerves. He filled a glass with water and heated it up in the microwave. Andrew began to fantasize about Zubin. He imagined Zubin grinding his crotch on Andrew's thicc booty, Andrew's face turned red as his pants tightened. He snapped out of his fantasies when he heard the microwave beeping, he quickly opened the microwave to make the beeping stop. Andrew went to his backpack to grab a teabag, but soon realized he had none. He sighed and made his way back to the kitchen. Andrew opened the cabinet and a bunch of boxes of tea crashed onto the floor, making a crash noise. Andrew rushed to pick up the boxes of tea, once he was done picking them up he turned around to see a shirtless zubin. 

"Hey Andy, what are you doing up so late?" Zubin questioned groggily. 

"Oh, i was just making some tea" Andrew said nervously. Andrew realized he was backed into the corner of the kitchen, and how Zubin's tall lanky figure loomed over him. Andrew started blushing furiously. 

"You okay? You look a bit flustered." Zubin asked. 

"Ye-yeah, im perfectly fine, nothing wrong here, just living life, im chill-" Andrew got cut off by Zubin's lips crashing into his.

"its okay, i know you like me." Zubin said as he pulled away, Andrew's face turned tomato red. "Actually thats the wole reason i invited you for a sleepover, so i could tell you that i like you too."

Andrew tried to stutter something out, but Zubin cut him off with another kiss.

"Are we fuckin or nah?" Zubin asked. 

"Uh, yeah su-sure." Andrew stuttered. Zubin grabbed Andrew by the collar and dragged him to the couch, he sat him down and started kissing him passionately, Andrew moaned Zubin's name, Zubin ran his hands through Andrew's short brown hair. Zubin took off Andrew's shirt and marveled at his glorious bod. Andrew looked away from Zubin, he had seen him shirtless before, but not like this. Zubin lifted Andrew's chin up and looked into his eyes. 

"You're beautiful." Zubin comforted the shy Andrew. The two continued to make out passionately, when the kiss finally broke there was a strand of saliva between them. 

"You ready?" Zubin asked. 

"Y-yeah" Andrew replied. Andrew and Zubin both stripped off their pant, Andrew began to take off his boxers, Zubin stopped him.

"Woah woah woah, not so fast." Zubin said, he sat Andrew on his lap and began grinding their hips together, soon picking up a steady beat. Their pelvics fit like puzzle peices, Andrew was a breathless mess,  
while Zubin kept his cool. Andrew moaned at the feeling of Zubin's stiff cock against his ass, he began grinding faster and faster until he came into his spiderman underwear, all over the superhero's face.

"Wow, so soon? We haven't even started the real fun yet." Zubin giggled, Andrew looked away, embarrassed. Zubin took of his underwear, revealing his long, hard dick. 

"If you suck it, i'll give you what you really want." Zubin smirked. Andrew put the tip of his dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, licking the slit, making Zubin go wild. Zubin moaned as he ran his fingers through Andrew's hair. 

"C-c'mon i know you can do more." Zubin grunted. Andrew slowly took the dick in his mouth, inch by inch, sucking on it like it was the most delicious lolipop he had ever tasted. Zubin groaned. 

"S-stop it you tease." Zubin growled. Andrew took the whole thing in his mouth, licking the underside, bobbing his head up and down. One of Andrew's teeth grazed a certain spot that made Zubin cry out in ecstacy. Andrew noticed Zubin's delight and began focusing on that one spot, licking it and sucking on it, occasionally nibbling it. Zubin was a moaning puddle of pleasure. 

"I-I think i'm g-gonn-AaAah!" Zubin moaned as he blew a load of hot steamy cum into Andrew's mouth, Andrew swallowed all of it, licking the rest off of Zubin's throbbing cock. Andrew looked up at Zubin, cum surrounding his mouth.

"Did i do good?" Andrew asked. 

"You did amazing, Andy." Zubin smiled at Andrew. He couldn't handle it when Zubin called him that, even though he had called him Andy many times before, this time was different, Zubin's voice was hoarse from all the moaning, which made it sound deep and rough, which drove Andrew wild. 

"Now i'm gonna give you what you want." Zubin said with a smirk. he pulled down Andrew's boxers and gave his ass a smack, Andrew yelped as Zubin giggled. Zubin deeply kissed Andrew, it was as if the whole world dissappeared and it was just the two of them.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Zubn asked, staring into his lover's eyes. 

"Yes, i'm sure." Andrew nodded confidently, and sat on Zubin's lap.

"Okay, get ready." Zubin said. Andrew lined up his hole with Zubin's stiff member, and begane to slowly push it in. Andrew whimpered as he clawed at Zubin's back.

"Its okay if you need to adjust, i can wait." Zubin assured Andrew. 

"N-no, its ok, i've g-got thi-this." Andrew stuttered. 

"Okay, i just don't want you to get hurt." Zubin said. Andrew continued to slowly lower himself onto Zubin's dick, letting out little moans and mewls, this drove Zubin wild. 

"Fuck, his little moans are so cute!' Zubin thought, biting his lip. Once Andrew had finally taken it all in he said "Okay, im ready." Andrew started slowly moving up and down, enjoying every moment of having Zubin inside him. He started picking up the pace, and developed a sort of rythm. Andrew moaned and groaned, grasping on to Zubin, trying to steady himself. He loved the feeling of Zubin's hard cock rubbing up against his inner walls. Zubin was suprised about how well Andrew was doing for his first time. Zubin's dick hit just the right spot inside Andy that turned him into a puddle of pleasure, Andrew continued riding that one spot, faster and faster, Zubin couldn't handle the speed, as a knot began to tighten in his abdomen. Andrew was a moaning mess, he was scratching at Zubin's back, and had his legs locked arond Zubin's torso. 

"I-I THINK I'M G-GONNA!" 

"I THINK GOING TO AS WELL!" 

The two cried out as they came in unison. Andrew could feel hot ropes of cum filling up his insides, it felt so good to feel full. He had made a sticky mess over the two of them. 

"Well i think the soda was a better thing to get on your shirt than this." Andrew giggled.

"Yeah." Zubin replied, kissing Andrew before they seperated. 

"I should probably wash off." Andrew said. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing the sticky mess off of himself. He got changed into a pair of dinosaur footie pajamas, and went back out to see Zubin poorly attempting to make tea. 

"I thought you might like some tea." Zubin said, trying to hide the mess he made. Andrew laughed and took the mug of tea from Zubin's hands. 

"Thank you." Andrew took a sip of the tea, it was way too sweet, and there was way too much milk, but he still drank it all because the proud look on Zubin's face was just too cute.

"We should probably sleep in my bed tonight, since we made a mess on the couch.." Zubin gestured to the now cum covered couch, the two laughed. Andrew grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and headed to Zubin's room. Andrew bundled himself up in the blankets, and waited for Zubin. Once Zoob was done cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen, he ran into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, stealing some of the blankets from Andrew. The two curld up together, Andrew kissed Zubin's cheek. 

"I love you, Zoob."   
"I love you too, Andy." 

The two fell asleep together while hugging. THE END.


	2. JOEGURT

The Tally boys got home from their cross country tour. 

"I'm gonna go check on Ryan, i haven't seen him in seven years!" Joe exclaimed. Joe walked into the mailroom, letters flooding out the door as soon as he opened it. Ryan perked his head up when he heard the door close. 

"JOE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ryan shouted as he tackled Joe. 

"Hurdlin." Joe shrugged. 

"FOR SEVEN YEARS?!" Ryan questioned. 

"Oh also we were on hiatus and then we went on tour." Joe said in a dull tone. 

"I HAVEN'T HAD ANYTHING TO EAT IN 7 YEARS EXCEPT LETTERS AND CAPRI SUNS! YOU NEED TO FEED ME!" Ryan yelled, furious about being neglected.

"I don't have any food!" Joe stammered. 

"I know something you do have though." Ryan smirked, his eyes trailing down to Joe's crotch. 

"U-um, i can go get you some slim jims!" Joe stuttered, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants. 

"But i want your capri sun! Please Joe!" Ryan looked up at Joe, pouting. 

"F-fine..." Joe sighed, Ryan's eyes lit up. He unzipped Joe pants and removed them at the speed of light. 

"Jesus christ dude! Calm down!" Joe remarked. Ryan looked up at Joe with a serious look on his face. 

"Joe, i haven't had any form of human contact in years, let alone fucked, so just let me have this moment." Ryan retorted. He pulled down Joe's underwear, revealing Joe's growing member. 

"Fuck, you're big!" Ryan drooled, lust in his eyes. Ryan took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, making Joe's weenie go wild. 

"F-fuck, you're su-such a t-tease!" Joe groaned. Ryan continued taking the throbbing cock in his moth, sucking on it like a tootsie pop. The only question was: How many licks does it take to get to the creamy center? Ryan gave a long lick on the underside of Joe's premium sausage, making Joe cry out in ecstacy. Ryan started deepthroating the throbbing slim jim. 

"I-I THINK I'M G-GONA CUM!" Joe moaned. 

"YES! GIVE ME YOUR JOEGURT!" Ryan begged. Joe started shooting loads of cum into Ryan's mouth, Ryan swallowed all of it, licking the rest off of Joe's dick. 

"MMMM! YUMMY YUMMY! I LOVE CUMMIES" Ryan squealed.

"Th-there. You happy now?" Joe asked, out of breath. 

"Yup!" Ryan said with a smile. Joe put his pants back on and left the mailroom, locking the door behind him. 

"Dude! What took you so long?!" Ross asked. 

"Sorry, i had to feed Ryan."


	3. 7 minutes in heaven

One day the Tally boys were having a sleepover, they were all playing truth or dare and having an amazing time. 

"Andrew, truth or dare?" Zubin asked. 

"Dare!" Andrew giggled. 

"Alright, i dare you to..... Do a sexy russian dance!" Zubin dared Andrew. He got up and took off his shirt, Zubin cheered him on. 

"Wait, i need some music!" Andrew said. Zubin started playing the sims 2 version of good day.

"Aw come on!" Andrew complained. 

"You have to! A dare is a dare." Zubin laughed. Andrew started dancing, an annoyed look on his face. Once the song was over he sat back on the floor and put his shirt back on. 

"I hate you." Andrew muttered.

"Love you too, babe!" Zubin giggled.

"Hmmmmm. Oh! Rob, truth or dare?" Andrew asked. 

"Hmmmmmmm, truth." Rob said.

"Okay.... Have you ever done any drugs?" Andrew asked. 

"Oooooooh!" Everyone but Rob said in unison. 

"Y-yes..." Rob mumbled. 

"What? i can't hear you." Andrew said. 

"i said yes." Rob said, embarrassed. 

"WHAT?!!!! Little baby Rob has done DRUGS?!" Zubin mocked. 

"It was one time when Joe convinced me to smoke weed with him." Rob said, annoyed. 

"I can't believe Rob is actually a bad boy! I think i'm gonna faint!" Andrew faked fainting. 

"C'mon, get back up." Rob jostled andrew's shoulder. 

"I can't, i'm fainted, only true loves kiss can awaken me." Andrew whispered, still pretending to be asleep. 

"Fine." Rob kissed Andrew. 

"I'm back!" Andrew laughed, getting up. 

"Ross, truth or dare?" Rob asked. 

"Ummmm, dare." Ross said. 

"I dare you, to play 7 minutes in heaven with Joe!" Rob dared Ross. 

"N-nevermind! I pick truth!" Ross stuttered. 

"Nuh-uh-uh, no take backs!" Zubin said. 

"Fine, Ross said, he grabbed Joe by the arm and dragged him to the closet. He shut the closet door. 

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Ross asked Joe. 

"I didn't wanna say anything." Joe shrugged. Ross set a timer on his phone for seven minutes. 

"Lets just get this over with" Ross huffed. As soon as he hit the button for the timer to start Joe picked him up by the armpits so he was at the same level as Joe, Ross's feet dangled in the air.

"Why don't we take it slow?" Joe said in a low tone, pinning Ross to the wall of the closet. 

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Ross stammered. 

"Holding you up so we can kiss, we don't have to if you don't want to though." Joe said bluntly. 

"N-no, you can continue." Ross said, blushing. 

"Good." Joe purred. He started kissing Ross passionately, running his hands through Ross's grey hair. He moaned out Joe's name. 

"Shh, quiet down, save the moaning for later." Joe whsipered, giving Ross a wink. His hot breath sent shivers down Ross's spine. The two continued kissing, Joe would occasionally bite Ross's lip, making Ross let out little moans. The phone started buzzing, time was up. The two seperated, Joe let Ross back down, his legs were a bit wobbly for a second. 

"We should head back out, but i'll make sure we continue later." Joe gave Ross a wink as the left the closet.

"So how was it?" Rob giggled. 

"Shut up." Ross said, blushing. 

"Well i had a rather enjoyable conversation about science with Ross." Joe said, matter-of-factly.


	4. I WANT DICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually want dick thsi is just a shitty fanfiction

Ross woke up in the middle of the night, he felt strange. He picked up his phone and turned it on, the light blinding him for a couple seconds, once his eyes adjusted he looked at the calender and saw what day it was. 

"SHIT!" He thought. Ross was going in to heat. He fumbled through his bedside table drawer, looking for a bottle labled: "Placidiomaxicia". He found it, but alas, it was empty. 

"FUCKSHITFUCKSHITFUUUUUUCK!" Ross thought. The only to subdue this heat now was with an Alpha's help, sadly, all of the Tally boys were either Omegas or Betas. There was one alpha he knew though: Bora. Ross didn't like Bora that much, but he was desperate to stop this raging boner. Ross quietly tiptoed to Bora's room, making sure to not knock anything over. He quietly opened the door to Bora's room and shut it. 

"Shit! How am i supposed to ask him?! I can't exactly wake him up and be like 'Hey can you fuck me?' That would be rude!" Ross thought, not realizing he was actually whisper yelling. The lights suddenly turned on. Ross fell over out of shock, he looked up and saw Bora looming over him. Bora looked down at the helpless Ross, he looked like a lost puppy. 

"Ross?" Bora said, confused. 

"O-oh, hey Bora, didn't expect you to be here." Ross chuckled nervously.

"You didn't expect me to be in my own room?" Bora questioned Ross. 

"W-well yeah, i thought you might have been in the kitchen cause i saw the lights on!" Ross tried to cover up his lies, despite the kitchen lights were obviously off. 

"Why are you in my room anyways?" Bora asked before noticing Ross's prominent bulge. (OwO whats this) 

"Ohhhhh, now i know." Bora chuckled. 

"Its cuz i'm the only Alpha n the house? Right?" Bora asked, a cocky tone in his voice. Ross nodded, too embarrassed to speak. 

"Well you're gonna have to work for it." Bora growled, a smirk painted across his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ross asked. 

"Oh you'll see." Bora chuckled, pulling down his pants, revealing his reproduction rod. 

"Succ my weewee" Bora commanded. Ross took the peenie weenie in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the shaft, sucking like a cum hungry vaccume. (TIMESKIP BECAUSE I'VE WRITTEN ABOUT DICK SUCKING ENOUGH RECENTLY) 

"H-hecc!" Bora moaned. He shot out cum like a hose into Ross's mouth. 

"P-please, f-fuck me!" Ross begged, helplessly. Bora smiled. 

"Fine, but first i want to have a little fun." Bora grabbed Ross by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bed. He climbed on top of Ross and kissed Ross passionately, their tongues intertwined like snakes during mating season. Ross was a panting, moaning mess, he loved the taste of Bora's mouth, it was almost addictive. Bora slipped his hand down Ross's sweatpants and grabbed his throbbing schlong. Ross jolted at the feeling of Bora's cold hand around his ding dong. Bora smirked, he ran his thumb along the slit of Ross's red hard cock. 

"W-why are you t-teasing me?" Ross squirmed underneath the curly haired man. 

"Because i like to see you wriiggle around helplessly." Bora said with a smile. He continued to kiss Ross as he slowley started stroking the smaller man's cock. Ross moaned into Bora's mouth. Bora traced each and every nerve with his fingers, causing Ross to squirm and wiggle underneath him, groaning at Bora's slow touches. Bora started slowly picking up speed. 

"B-Bora, p-please." Ross whimpered. Bora loved the sound of Ross's whimpers, he loved being in control. Bora continued pumping Ross's dick faster and faster, until he finally came undone and squirted out a sticky mess all over his underwear. 

"P-please Bora." Ross whined. 

"Please what?" Bora growled. 

"P-PLEASE FUCK ME!" Ross exclaimed. 

"As you wish." Bora purred.

He took off Ross's pants and then his own, he lined up his stiff member with Ross's quivering hole. Bora started slowly pushing in his cum stick. 

"N-Nnh, p-please just gi-give it to m-me!" Ross moaned. Bora grinned. 

"Okay!" Bora started ramming his dick in and out of Ross's ass. Ross woke up, beams of light peering in from the window right across Ross's face. 

"Thank god that was just a dream"

The end?


	5. The Donut

It was the fifth week of the Tally Hall USA tour, the boys were stopped in portland oregon, so they decided to go to get donuts from the best donut shop in america: voodoo donuts. Rob walked over to the table where the boys sat, carrying a box of donuts. 

"Ok, just so you all know before i open this box, i had them make custom donuts." Rob said, opening the box, revealing five glazed donuts with colored ties made with icing. 

"You didn't!" Zubin said shocked. 

"Oh, but i did." Rob replied. Each of the Tally boys grabbed their corresponding tie colors, except for Joe, who mistakingly grabbed the yellow tied donut. He took a bite out of it. 

"HEY! Thats my donut!" Rob shouted, Joe held the donut in his mouth and made a mocking face at Rob. Rob furrowed his brow, then an idea came to his mind. He leaned over the table and grabbed the donut with his mouth, winking at Joe. His face turned red, he immediately let go of the donut and hid his face in his hands. Everyone but Joe started laughing.

"i win!" Rob laughed. 

"You're an ass." Joe muttered through his hands. 

"Wow Joe, that was pretty gay." Zubin chuckled. 

"Bite me!" Joe shouted at Zubin. 

"Kinky!" Andrew exclaimed. Joe goaned and tried to slam his head into his hand, but missed and bonked his head on the table. (idk how but he did) 

"You okay?" Rob asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit." Joe said, rubbing his forehead. 

"Here" Rob leaned over the table and kissed joe on the forehead. 

"That should make it feel better" Rob smiled, Joe blushed again and got out of his chair. 

"I'm going to the bus." Joe said, frustrated as he walked out of the resturaunt. 

"You guys can go ahead and have fun without me, i need to make sure Joe's ok" Rob said to the other band members. 

"Actually, i'll meet you guys with Joe at the concert hall." Rob told the boyos, and then walked out the door, following Joe. Joe flopped on the bed of the lowest bunk. 

"Fuck, why does Rob tease me like that? Does he know that i like him?" Joe thought. Joe thought about how close Rob was to kissing him, and how he softly kissed his forehead, and started blushing. Rob walked onto the bus. 

"Hey Joe, where are you?" Rob shouted.

"GO AWAY!" Joe yelled back at Rob. He already embarrassed him so much, now he wants to talk to him?! Rob walked over to where he heards Joe's voice coming from. 

"You okay? I know you said you were okay earlier, but i wanted to make sure you really were okay." Rob asked. Joe shoved his face into a pillow. 

"Go away." He said in annoyed tone. 

"I'm just worried about you." Rob Said in a sad tone, stroking Joe's back. Joe shivered at Rob's touch, his big cold hands on Joe's back made Joe's cold heart melt. 

"Don't touch me!" Joe snapped at Rob, hiding his true feelings. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for teasing you earlier, i took it too far." Rob sighed, looking down. The two sat in silence for a minute, Rob was about to get up, but Joe grabbed his hand. 

"Please don't go, i'm sorry." Joe looked up at Rob, tears streaming down his face. 

"No, i should be the sorry one, i teased you in front of everyone." Rob looked at Joe, frowning. 

"No, i've been acting like a shithead lately." Joe cried. 

"But why have you been acting like this?" Rob asked. 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!" Joe cried out, he soon realized what he had said an slapped his hand over his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry i shouldn't have said that, i'm probably just going crazy, i'm so-" Joe was interrupted by Rob pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too, Joe." Rob buried his face into Joe's shoulder and cried happy tears. Rob looked into Joe's eyes and passionately kissed him. Joe was shocked at first, then melted into the kiss, his heart filled with desire. Rob ran his hands through Joe's soft, curly hair. Rob took off his shirt and laid Joe down, he put his hands under Joe's shirt, feeling his body, enjoying touching his godly form. Joe flipped him over so he was on top. 

"I'm taking the lead." Joe growled before taking off his shirt and pulling Rob into a deep kiss. He moved down to his jawline, kissing, sucking and nibbling on it. Rob moaned, wrapping his arms around Joe's neck to pull him closer. Joe continued to slowly move down to his neck, giving Rob hickeys. 

"This is so everyone knows you belong to me" Joe whispered into Robs ear, Joe's hot breathe and low voice sent shivers down his spine, sending a flurry of feelings through his body. Joe bit Rob's neck, making Rob scream out in pleasure. Joe gave mischevous smirk, and continued giving hickeys and bites down Rob's body, making him moan and yelp, it felt like electricity was running through his body. Joe took off Rob's pants and underwear, and grabbed his ass, squeezing it and massaging is with his fingers. Joe started slowly leaving a trail of kisses down Rob's leg, once reached his thigh he started biting on it. 

"S-stop teasing m-me!" Rob stuttered through his moans. Joe smirked and bit down hard, causing Rob to scream in pleasure, pre-cum oozing out of his throbbing red cock. Joe put the tip of Rob's dick in his mouth, licking all around it, and sucking on it like a cum hungry vaccume. 

"Please, give me more!" Rob moaned out, pushing Joe's head down on to his dick. Joe slurped on Rob's dick like it was a go-gurt, exploring every nook and cranny with his tongue, licking each and every nerve until he found a spot that Rob particularly liked, licking and sucking on that spot. Rob was a moaning mess, he wrapped his legs around Joe's neck as a knot was building in his stomache. It only took one lick before Rob exploded into Joe's mouth, pumping out hot cum into Joe's mouth. Joe pretended to swallow it and went up to kiss Rob. Rob kissed Joe, and Joe spit the cum into his mouth. Rob immediately pulled away, creating a string of saliva and semen. 

"You little shit, i'm gonna fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week." Rob threatened Joe. Rob flipped them over, so he was on top, he kissed Joe, wrapping his tongue around Joe's. He took off Joe's pants and smacked his ass, he let out a mix of a moan and a yelp. He flipped Joe over so he was on his hands and knees, and rammed his dick into Joe's ass, making Joe scream in pleasure. 

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Rob groaned into Joe's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He continued ramming his dick in and out of Joe's ass, Joe had to bite the pillow to prevent himself from screaming so loud the whole block would hear. Rob reached around and started jerking off Joe, wrapping his callused fingers around Joe's hard cock. 

"F-Faster!" Joe moaned out. Rob started pounding Joe's ass, the sound of skin slapping filled the entire room. 

"FUCK, I I'M G-GONNA." Rob shouted as he busted a nut inside of Joe, who soon followed, squirting out cum all over his stomache and the sheets. The two laid in the bed for a minute, Rob looked at his watch. 

"SHIT WE'RE LATE!" Rob shouted. They both hurriedly cleaned them selves up and got dressed, not realizing they were wearing the wrong ties. They rushed to the concert hall.

"What took you so long?" Zubin asked. 

"Why did you guys swap ties?" Andrew questioned. 

"Whats that on your neck?" Ross pointed at Rob's hickey. 

"No time to explain or change ties, we need to be out there now!" Joe said, rushing them on stage. THE END.


	6. My lover totoro

Hi! My name is Yuki Takuni! And this is the tale of the best day of my life. 

I had heard about this creature "Totoro" from my classmate Satsuki many times, but I never really paid attention until recently. You see, a couple months ago my friend Ishimaru showed me this weird Kaiju porn, it was a drawing of a large blue fox consuming a small green cat with his dick. He was laughing it up, talking about how weird it was, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. The thought of being fully enveloped by some creatures giant cock, and being swallowed into its giant cum filled balls was the only thing that got me going anymore. Any time i saw an anime with a giant monster, all I could think of was what it would feel like to be eaten by it's huge dick. I had to make this fantasy a reality. One day after school, I rushed over to Satsuki.

"Hey! I've heard you talk about this Totoro thing quite a lot, could you tell me more about him?" I asked, fidgeting with the edge of my shirt.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Well he's really hard to find, he only shows up when you really need him to. The only way to find where he lives is by following one of these" She explained as she drew what looked like a mix of mochi and a rabbit. 

"They'll lead you to Totoro. They also really like acorns, and only ever show up around houses. I haven't seen Totoro since I was a kid though…" She trailed off. 

"Alright thanks! have a nice weekend!" I ran off. 

"Wait! Why did you ask about Totoro?!" She called out to me, but it was too late. "What a strange boy."

I was practically buzzing with excitement the entire ride home, I couldn't wait to look for one of those little bunny creatures.

"How was school honey?" My okaasan called out as I walked in the door. 

"It was good! I can't really talk right now I need to do something!" I shouted back as I quickly put my stuff down then ran back outside. I looked all over for one of the mini Totoro's, I even looked for acorns just like she said, but nothing. I walked back into the house forlorn. I went to my room and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to change into pajama's before I fell asleep. My life continued like this for a couple weeks, I would get home from school, search for mini Totoro's, not find anything, and go to bed. One morning when I came back from school my okaasan called me over before my daily Totoro hunting. 

"Yuki, your grandfather died. The funeral is tomorrow." she sighed, a sorrowful expression painted across her face. 

"Grandpa… Died?" I asked in disbelief, barely able to get the words out of my mouth.

"Yes dear, I know you two were close and you'll need some time to grieve so I called the school and said you were sick, so you have the week off." She pulled me into a warm embrace, comforting my sadness. I decided not to go Totoro hunting today, I was too depressed to do it. The day went by in a blur, nothing felt real, it was nighttime in the blink of an eye. I went to bed early and fell asleep. I was suddenly awoken by the sound of tapping at my window. I checked the clock, 5am, it read, in glowing green digits. Who could be trying to wake me up this early? I looked out the window to see what was causing the noise. It was a small white Totoro! I immediately put on my clothes and ran out the door, ready to follow it wherever it would lead me. 

The little ivory creature led me on quite a long path, all the way to the forest near Satsuki's house. It hopped over to a giant tree, and jumped into a hole, practically disappearing before my eyes.  
I followed suit, diving head first into the hole, ready for whatever awaited me. I closed my eyes tight, thoughts rushed through my head as I fell. 'what if this is just a trap? what if this is just a never ending hole and I fall to my death?' All these thoughts and more sped through my mind in a split second, right before I landed on a giant, fuzzy, mound. I opened my eyes. I was in a small grotto inside of the tree, lush green plants covered it from top to bottom, and in the center of it all, was a giant sleeping Totoro. All of the previous worries in my life melted away as I felt his soft cream colored belly fur. 

Who cares if my Grandpa just died? I just found my new life partner. I soon remembered what I was here for and quickly removed my clothes, feeling the giant creature's fur all offer my body. I crawled down his abdomen to his groin. I marveled his ginormous cock, it was the size of my entire body, and it was still sheathed, it was covered in the same cream colored fur as his stomache.   
and right below his cock was an absolutely huge sack, each ball was the size of two beanbags, the perfect place to curl up in. I hugged his giant scrotum with my entire body, huffing in the scent of his musk, oh god was it the best thing I ever smelled. Just this small amount of stimulation made my cock spring into action. 

"Woah there lil fella, just wait until I get him riled up" I whispered. 

I climbed up the humongous animal and landed back on his groin, finally ready to unsheath his monster dong. Luckily it was already peaking out a little from the attention I gave to his balls. I proceeded to makeout with the tip, slipping my hands inside the sheath to try and coax the rest of it out. I suckled on the hole, slipping my tongue inside it, finally getting it to go even further, it was about a quarter of the way out now. I wrapped my arms around what was exposed, pumping them around the thick cock. Totoro gave out a low groan in his sleep, I could tell my efforts were working. It was about half of the way out by now, so I wrapped my whole body around it, rubbing my erect cock on his, I groaned at the sensation as I licked as much of his length as I could. I heard the great creature give a loud grumble as he slowly opened his eyes. I continued pumping his cock with my entire body, it was now fully unsheathed and erect, it was twice my size and glistening red. Totoro growled as he picked me up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice similar to his growl run through my head.

"I'm just trying to please you, Great Totoro. I have this fantasy…" I explained.

"I know about your fantasy, I've been watching over you." He gave a stern yet comforting stare.

"Would you please make my dream come true?" I whined, my cock aching for attention. 

"Yes, but first you must please me." He smiled. 

"What do you mean?" I asked before I was picked up by him and placed on top of his cock. Luckily I had been preparing for this day, so my ass was ready for his huge, juicy cock, although I would need a push to start. He read my mind and gave a hearty push, shoving the tip inside my hungry hole. I screamed out, just the tip of his cock was pushing me past my breaking point, I tried moving a little bit to adjust, but just the slightest movement made me cum, my hot load shooting across his stomach, although it was rather small on his gigantic canvas of a body. 

"Here I shall help." Totoro wrapped his paw around my entire body and used me like a flesh light, pushing me further down until my body literally couldn't take any more. I couldn't even see my penis anymore, seeing as my stomach was bulging in the shape of his monster rod, but I knew my cock was pouring out cum as my body spasmed from my multiple orgasms. He continued using my body as his own personal fucktoy, as I continued to cum, over and over again, orgasm after orgasm. I couldn't even move I was so overtaken with pleasure.

"Mmm, I'll have to train you to take my entire cock, but in the meantime this will have to do. Just relax, I'll do all the work." He assured me. I was moaning and screaming out as loud as I could, I wanted the world to know what pleasure beyond belief sounded like. Totoro was nearing his edge, I could feel him pulsating inside me, continuing to nonstop cum even though I had nothing left inside my tiny little balls. He gave one final thrust and emptied his load inside me, absolutely filling me to the brim with his sticky seed. He pulled me off his cock and placed me on his belly. my stomach sloshing, absolutely filled with his essence, it was bigger than a pregnant lady's belly carrying octuplets. My asshole looked like a creampuff, his cum oozing out. I stuck a finger in my ass, scooping out a glob of baby batter, and proceeded to suck on it. Oh my God, it was the most heavenly taste, So sweet, and yet a little bit salty, like caramel, with little chunks inside. I needed more of that holy fluid inside me.

"Thank you Sir Totoro, thank you for filling me up like the fucktoy I am." I squeezed my stomach, hearing it slosh with his nectar. 

"You are welcome. You shall become my new partner. Now, for your reward." He picked me up in his big paw and brought me back to his cock. He then shoved my head inside the hole, his member's muscles slowly engulfed the rest of my body, until I was entirely inside, and the rest of the light from the hole disappeared as it closed up. His cock slowly pushed me further down, the walls closing in on me. To any normal person this would be terrifying, but I'm not normal, this was my personal heaven. I finally reached the balls, they were filled with his sweet cream. 

"Good boy, and no need to worry about suffocating, when I came inside you it made you ascend, you are now immortal like me, so we can fuck until the end of time. Now enjoy your stay." Totoro gave his balls a comforting squeeze. I immediately bathed myself in his lovely goo, I was finally clean, holy, pure. Totoro cleansed me of my sins. I slurped up his juices, I needed more of him inside me. I drank his cum until there wasn't any more, my already full stomach almost tripled in size, it's a good thing I was supported by his testacles, because I would not be able to stand up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, rubbing my full stomach as it gurgled and churned, and I slowly fell asleep.


	7. Strawberry Milk

"Two more boys have gone missing this weekend, officials say they were last seen on their way to Canein farms. In other news, the same local farm's cows have started producing naturally strawberry flavored milk." The woman on the news channel said in a monotone voice. 

"Grandma did you do anything to those boys?" Dog asked his Grandmother from the other room. 

"No dear, I've told everyone a thousand times I don't know what happened to those boys, although I hope it was something bad. They came over here trying to tip over our cows! The nerve…" His Grandma grumbled while whipping up cream for dessert. 

"Alright, I'll take your word." Dog turned back to the TV and changed the channel to a rather loud action movie.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to bed early. Goodnight y'all." Dog got up from his chair at the dinner table. it was only 9pm, but there wasn't really anything fun to do on the farm once the sun went down, and there wasn't any service this far out. He went to his room, changed into his pajama's, and went to bed.

He awoke in the middle of the night. He rolled over to look at the clock. 3am, way to early to just get up for the day. The room was sweltering in the hot summer heat, so he took off his blanket, revealing an obvious tent in his boxers. 

"So that's what woke me up." He grumbled under his breath. Normally he would just jerk off and go back to sleep, but his grandma was sleeping in the room next to him, and the walls were paper thin, so that wasn't an option. He decided he would just take care of it in the barn, no one would bother him there.

Dog Opened the big barn door, being sure to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't alert his family. He shut the door behind him and just before he was about to pull down his boxers, he noticed a rustling sound in the corner of the barn, and decided to investigate. He tiptoed towards the sound, and saw the figure of a sleeping girl! As he got closer to investigate further, he tripped over his own feet and alerted the girl, causing her to jolt awake. Once he got himself together he was finally able to get a good look at her. She was a short curvy girl with pink hair, and pink cow splotches all along her skin. In fact that wasn't the only cow like trait about her, she had snow white cow ears, tiny little horns, and a cow tail, she was even wearing a cow bell! But that was the only thing she was wearing. She was completely naked, her large E cup breasts on full display, nipples perking up from the cold barn air. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She finally spoke up, a frightened look on her face. 

"Don't worry! I'm dog, my grandma owns this farm. I came in here to have some, uh, private time…" He explained as her eyes trailed down to his obvious boner. 

"I'm Strawberry. Y'know, I could probably help you with that little issue." She gave him a sultry look and patted her thigh, inviting him to sit down. He did as he was asked and sat on her lap. 

"Now before we get to the fun stuff, you want a drink" She offered as she squeezed her boobs, making little dribbles of pink milk come out. 

"Um, hell yeah!" He wrapped his mouth around her soft pink nipple and started sucking, a sweet strawberry milk filled his mouth, it was the best thing he had ever tasted! Strawberry groaned at the sensation, palming Dog through his boxers. Dog continued suckling, he couldn't get enough, but the sucking stopped when he felt something hard pressing against his ass. He quickly got off of her lap to see what it was, and to his surprise, it was an 18 inch cock! 

"What the fuck? Do you get your sick kicks from this? Is this why all those boys are disappearing? I'm out!" Dog scrambled to get up to run away. 

"Oh no you aren't, you'll see in just a second." Strawberry giggled. Dog halted in his tracks as he felt a warmness engulf him, his mind slowly beginning to slip away as the milk's hypnotic effects took place. 

"Must. Stay. Conscious! I can't let this take over!" He tried to fight off the milk's hold on his brain. 

"Must… Must… Get more milk!" He turned back towards strawberry and took off his clothes, his dick springing free. 

"Aww, good boy! Now you'll get more milk as long as you do what I say." She smiled. 

"Yes Mommy, anything for you." Dog gave a mindless smile, the milk had completely taken over his mind, turning him into a dumb slut, willing to do anything for his Mommy. 

"Now, bend over and show me that cute little hole." He did as she said and bent over, spreading his cheeks to show off his tight pink love cavern. 

"Ooh! such a small little thing. I'll have to restrain myself so I don't cum immediately!" She chuckled. 

"Now, spit on your fingers and finger yourself. Put on a nice show for Mommy and I'll give you some milk." She gave a sinister smile, taking her giant cock in hand and beginning to tease it. Dog sucked on his fingers, covering them in his drool, before getting on his knees and sticking one inside himself. He groaned at the sudden probing of his anus, he had never experienced such a feeling before, he stuck another one in, hoping to stretch himself out as quick as possible. 

"Mmf, good boy, now spread em out, I wanna see that thing put to work." She continued teasing herself, leaving feather light touches up and down her thick rod. He started scissoring his fingers, stretching out his tight little hole. The thing about the milk was, it didn't just hypnotise you, it also made you horny all the time, making every inch of your body as sensitive as can be. Strawberry could tell he was getting close to his climax, and quickly grabbed a small jar. 

"If you need to cum, do it in the jar, I need it for later." She placed the jar in front of him. He slipped in a third finger and spread all three of them inside him. His whole body tensed as he shot out ropes of cum into the jar, not letting a single drop go anywhere but the jar. 

"Good boy, now the real show can begin." She took the jar and set it aside as she led him over to her lap. 

"May I please have some milk first, mommy? I've been a good boy." He drooled, staring at her gigantic boobs, swollen with milk. 

"Only if you drink as much as you can, baby. Mommy needs to be milked." She pet his head. He instantly latched on to her left breast, engulfing her nipple with his mouth, squeezing lightly with his teeth. The milk started slowly pumping out, hot, sweet, creamy milk filled his mouth. With each drink of milk he took its effects only grew stronger, he was getting off just from being touched now. He started frantically panting as he grinded his groin into Strawberry's thick thigh, trying to get some sort of friction on his aching cock. Strawberry grabbed the jar and held it to his cock as he let out another load. She giggled delightfully, poor thing was getting off just from how potent her milk was. The milk started coming out faster now, Dog couldn't even pull away for air, it was a nonstop stream of cream. He just kept on suckling, not wanting to lose a single drop. His stomache started slowly expanding, it was getting so filled with milk it needed to stretch to make more room. 

"Aww cute little thing, getting so stretched out from my milk. I'm not even halfway done, and that's just for this boob!" Strawberry rubbed his expanding tummy as he moaned against her teet, shooting another load into the jar. Strawberry was pumping out milk like a hose now, Dog couldn't even swallow, he just kept his throat open for more milk. The milks stream finally trickled off as he pulled away, he looked like he was 6 months pregnant at this point! 

"You look so cute all filled up like that, but I think you could get a little more full. Drink up!" She squeezed her right breast before Dog took it in his mouth, cumming as soon as it entered his mouth. The right side didn't even start off slow like the left one, it just started pumping him full of her pink cream. His dick was cumming nonstop at this point, cum flowing out of him at all seconds, immediately pouring into the jar. 

"Sweet little boy can't hold it in can he? Just a sweet little slave to my mega milkers!" She pressed his face into her bosom as he mewled. Finally both her tits were drained, and Dog's stomache was the size of a yoga ball by now, Yet Strawberry's boobs still remained the same size despite being sucked dry. Dog stopped cumming at last, his puny balls were completely drained. 

"Not the most cum I've gotten from one of my boy toys, but it'll do" She lifted the jar to her mouth and drank it all in one fell swoop. Her boobs started slowly expanding, soon leaking with milk even though she had just been drained. They had gone from an E, to an I in a minute, no stretch marks or anything! That wasn't the only thing that grew, her cock had gained at least 3 inches. 

"Now, bend over, my cock needs some relief." She commanded, squeezing her giant udders. Dog attempted to do as she said, but ended up just laying on his giant stomache, it gurgled underneath him. Strawberry lined up the head of her cock with his hole and quickly pushed it in all the way to the hilt, not even letting Dog have any time to adjust. Dog screamed out in pain, he was practically impaled by her thick meat stick. 

"M-Mommy, it hurts so good! I feel like I'm being stabbed by your pork sword!" Dog screamed out as he was pounded by her. 

"Suck it up you little whore, you'll get used to it soon. You're gonna be my little cockslave whether you like it or not!" She grunted. 

"I don't like it, I love it! I'm gonna be mommy's little cockslave until the end of time! I'll even be your toilet if you want me to! Fuck my hole until I pass out, and then keep fucking me!" Dog screamed as he drooled onto the hay covered floor. Strawberry continued pointing his ass, her thick pendulous balls slapping against his ass. 

"My sweet little cockslave, you don't even know you're fate! You're going to be bred daily until you're filled with my calves, you'll be begging for my cock every moment you're not filled with it, and even when you're filled with it you'll want more!" She plundered his flesh ring with her beef bayonetted. 

"Get ready for your new life!!!" She shouted before spraying her sticky white seed inside him, letting her cock leak inside him for a good 3 minutes before pulling out. She helped him up to his feet so she could see the transformation take place. His hair went from a short brown, to a long curly pink. All the fat from his stomache disappeared, before his thighs and ass started to plump up. His tiny cock and balls got smaller and smaller until they turned into a tight, puffy, pink pussy. His chest expanded until he had double D breasts, already leaking with milk. And for the final touch he grew a pair of pink cow ears, nubby little horns, and a cute little cow tail. But luckily that wasn't all, his mind also transformed, he forgot all memories of his previous life, he was just a dumb bimbo now. 

"M-Mommy what happened to me? What are these?" The newly transformed cow girl squeezed her breasts. 

"Those are your udders my dear, they'll get bigger the more I fuck you." Strawberry reached around and squeezed them. 

"Okay… Mommy what is this? It, it feels good…" She stuck her fingers in her brand new virgin pussy. 

"That's your pussy, it'll be bred by me day and night, pumped full with cum" She smiled as she kissed down the other cow girl's neck. 

"M-Mommy why does it feel so, mmf, good when I touch it? I feel so empty." She fingered her dripping wet cunt, drooling at the sensation. 

"That's because it needs to be filled." Strawberry pet her head. 

"W-Will you fill it Mommy? Please! Fill me up Mommy! My cunt is yours!" She begged hopelessly. 

"in one minute dear, I need to show you off to somebody first. You can come in now!" Strawberry shouted out to seemingly nobody, until Dog's used to be Grandma came in the barn door. 

"She's completely transformed, she doesn't remember anything from before." Strawberry showed off her new cow-girl. 

"Good, I couldn't stand one more day of his attitude. What are you going to call her?" Grandma asked. 

"I was thinking baby, seeing as she's taken to calling me Mommy." Strawberry pet Baby's head as Baby continued fingering herself, not caring that people were watching. 

"You can keep her if you want, we have enough cow-girl's already, so you can just use her for pleasure. You are dismissed Strawberry" Grandma said as she left the barn. Strawberry turned around to face her new cockslave. 

"You couldn't stop fingering yourself for one minute? You really want this cock don't you?" Strawberry kicked her in the crotch, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Baby's body. 

"Yes Mommy! I need your cock now! Please fuck me until I can't walk!" Baby grinded against strawberry's foot. 

"Oh we are going to have fun" Strawberry smiled


	8. who doesn't love spitroasted enderman?

steve sauntered up to the enderman, hit erect cock standing proudly between his legs. 

"You ready for all this, hot stuff?" Steve asked in a sultry tone. 

"Kkkkrrrkkkqq" The enderman responded, which steve presumed to be a yes. steve lined his thick member with the enderman's tight purple hole, slowly pushing it in as to make sure the enderman didn't get hurt. the enderman chirped with delight as steve speared his insides with his 60 inch long cock. steve began quickening his pace, thrusting faster and faster, as his cock rearranged the enderman's intestines, straightening out all the curves until his tip reached his lower stomache sphincter, which he easily plowed through causing the enderman to cry out in pain. steve didn't care though, all he cared about was stuffing the enderman full with his cock. he pushed his cock into the enderman's stomach, the acids slowly eating away at his skin, soon he reached the upper stomach sphincter, and pierced that with his mighty meatstick as well. the enderman was sobbing in agony as he was skewered by his human lover. steve continued to push his cock through his esophagus and out of his mouth, feeling the enderman's screams of pain around his long plum only encouraging him to go further, seeing as he still has a good 20 inches of cock left to stick into something. He looked around for something to fuck, and spotted his best friend Alex. 

"Hey Alex! wanna come help me out?" he shouted. 

"sure!" alex ran to Steve, taking off her pants and bending over, waving her wet cunt in front of the enderman's face. steve thrusted his cock into Alex's hungry hole, the enderman stuck between them, in a mix of misery and pleasure. steve quickly thrust his dick all the way into Alex, her love cavern swallowing it all. soon steve was balls deep in the enderman, and had the remainder of his cock inside Alex, he vegans thrusting into both of them, pulling out of alex then slamming back into her. the enderman's prostate was crushed long into the fucking session as his dick was nonstop cumming blood. alex felt a rumbling in her stomache, she was gassy from the rabbit soup she ate earlier. she couldn't hold it in and farted on the enderman's face adding insult to injury. soon both Steve and Alex were getting close and came in unison, covering the enderman in their sticky goo. steve pulled out of them both, leaving the enderman on the floor twitching. 

"you okay buddy?" steve asked. the enderman chirped and gave a thumbs up. the end


End file.
